My Way
by SAMANTHA6
Summary: It's a song fic. To limp bizcits "My way". A K/J fic too.


myway **This web site was created for FREE at www.homestead.com. Visit www.homestead.com to get your free web site - no programming required.**

Javascript is either disabled or not supported by this browser. This page may not appear properly.  **This web site was created for FREE at www.homestead.com. Visit www.homestead.com to get your free web site - no programming required. **

Javascript is either disabled or not supported by this browser. This page may not appear properly. 

**MY WAY **

**By ~*****S*A*M*A*N*T*H*A*****~**

**and lyrics by: Limp Bizcit**

****

****

**A/N These characters are Tamora Pierces. Don't sue me !!!**

****

****

**Special**

**You think your speacial**

**You do**

**I can see it in your eyes**

**i can see it when you laugh at me**

**Look down at me**

**You walk around me**

**Just one more fight about you leadership**

**And i will strait up **

**Leave your shit**

**Cause I've had enough of this**

**And now Im pissed**

****

**Keladry of Mindelin was huffing and puffing her way through her pattern dances in the indoor practice courts. Everyone was aware of the fact that her eyes were illuminated with anger and ditruction. And around the left eye, sported a ring of yellow, purple, and red and blue. Her punches were direct and sharp. Although she didn't tell anyone what was irking her, they could read her like a book. **

**Gods curse that Joren! She thought as she striked at air. If he knew what was good for him he would stay away from me! He should know by now I'm never going to quit. **

**This is the conversation that played in her head like a broken record. She didn't even notice when hthe bell rang for the squires last to hours before bed.**

**Neal had been watching her train, but had grown bored. He had tried to get her attention the normal way but she was oblivious to him. So he walked behind her and tickled her waist. She spun around and did a trip that she had learned in the Yamani Islands. She had him down in a pin but then relized it was only Neal. **

**"Gods, don't do that to me!"**

**"Hey I tried to got your attention, but your about a billion miles away from Corus!"**

**"Hmmph"Kel was tacken aback.**

****

**Yeah**

**This time i'm `a let it all come out**

**This time i'm `a stand up and shout**

**I'm `a doing things my way**

**It's my way**

**my way, or the highway**

**Check out, check, check... out my melody**

****

**Kel was in the bath tub thinking about Joren again. Why was he so obstinent still? Almost everyone else had excepted her! He should too! If he so concerned about me beating him,or making him look bad, why doesn't he train harder?**

**This had made Kel grin. Just two days ago she had royally pounded Jorens friend, Clay of Kastiny. He was only a 4th year page but it was still fun to watch him skirm. It wasn't like Joren to send pages to do his dirty work! When he attacked her from behind she was expecting Joren so she let out about 5 years of anger out on him. I kinda feel sorry for the page. She got out of the bath and dressed. She got a pink dress out thinking she would burn off some steam and go for a walk.**

**Just one more fight**

**About a lot of things**

**And I will give up everything**

**To be on my own again**

**Free again**

**  
**

**Walking for about five minutes, she had already calmed down. Walking around the practice yards she saw someone practicing just about as intensely as she had been. She looked harder and rolled her eyes when she saw who it was. It was Joren. **

**Just what I need. She thought ferociously.**

**She sat down on a bench, watching him. She tried to be as silent as possible, but her dress rustled. Joren spun around with a grin on his face. **

**"look who decided to grace me with her presence." He ejected coolly. **

**"Look who decided it was time to fight there own battles." She retorted, shifting in to fighting stance.**

**"What are you talking about?" He asked quizzically. "No one fights for me! Though I can't speak for you!" **

**"Huh?" She then looked him up and down His eye was matching to hers. A gash in his arm looked as if it might get infected. And his tunic sleeve was torn, revealing a tanned, muscular bicept.**

**"Who did this?" she asked, thoroughly puzzled.**

**"Like you don't know!" he shouted. "Cleon!" he shouted when she didn't say anything. "Who did that to you?"**

**"Oh, you should know. Clay of Kastiny!" **

**They both just stared at each other for a while. Kel got uncomfortable and looked down. Joren sat on the bench. She hesitated then followed. **

**"Why don't you give up?" he asked. **

**Kel stared at him for a while getting ready to make a snappy remark. But something stopped her. The cold eyes weren't hostile like they usually were, but conceptive and thoughtful.**

**"I guess because, in my heart I know I can do it." She stood up and started pacing. "I was so tired of being doubted that I couldn't do it! My brother was always saying that! It made me so mad!"**

**Kel took a deep breath. She had never told anyone that before.**

**Joren stood up and walked away. Just before he was out of vision, he turned around. "Tell your friends to watch there backs! That little stunt today was unnecessary."**

**"Right back at ya Joren!"**

**  
**

**Yeah **

**This time I'm `a let it all come out**

**This time I'm `a stand up and shout**

**I'm `a do things my way**

**It's my way**

**My way, or the highway**

**  
**

**Someday you'll see things my way**

**Cause you never know**

**Where, you never know**

**Where your gonna go **

**Check out, check check out my melody**

**  
**

**The next day Kel was alert the entire day. Not letting her senses down for a moment. When she looked at Joren he only grinned mysteriously. That smile curled the very blood inside her. The day passed without and mishaps. **

**Before Kel knew it she was walking again. This time dressed in a tunic. She wasn't sure what she was going to expect but she was compelled to go there. She climbed a tree, heights no longer bothered her. Then without realizing it, she fell asleep.**

**A loud voice flooded her dreams. 'what are you doing up there?" a voice called.**

**This sudden volume of noise sent her flying out of the tree.**

**She landed with a thump and while falling had brought down the guy beside her. Joren.**

**"You really bring out the worst in me, ya know that?" He said with a bit of sarcasms. He got up and brushed himself off.**

**Kel still to dazed to stand tried to wipe the sleep from her eyes. "Leave me alone Joren." **

**"No" He stood in her way so she couldn't even atemp to stand up.**

**"Fine. We'll do this my way!" and with that she tripped him. He fell right on top of her. Landing hard on her chest. He got some air and looked down on Kel. The look in his eyes were odd. She had never seen him like this. And he was still lying on top of her, but she couldn't even skirm, he was to tall and heavy. With that He leaned down and kissed her. **

**He got up and walked away in to the night. Kel sat there dazed. You really can't fight the moonlight she thought.**

**  
**

**Yeah**

**This time I'm `a let it all come down**

**This time I'm `a stand up and shout **

**I'm `a do things my way**

**It's my way**

**My way, or the highway**

**  
**

**The next day Joren became a knight and left. Kel should have felt relief but instead felt sorrow. **

**And all Joren could think about was Keladry.**

**  
**

**Some day you'll see things my way**

**Cause you never know**

**Where, you neverknow**

**Where your gonna go**

**  
**

******* 2 years later**

**Keladry struggled out of the ordeals gates. Wobbling into some ones open arms. Thinking it was Neal. The comfortable hands wiped her face. Then two fingers lifted her chin up.**

**Kel gasped with surprise. It was Joren!**

**  
**

**Checkout check check out my melody**

**  
**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
~*~**

**A/N Hehe !!! What do ya think? Review review review !!!**

**  
**

****

**  
**

****

**  
**

**  
**

  
  
function move(img_name,img_src){ document[img_name].src=img_src;} 

[][1]
[][2]

   [1]: http://catnthehat00.homestead.com/Splash.html?316
   [2]: http://catnthehat00.homestead.com/Splash.html?315



End file.
